


The Cat and the Hawk

by Sol_Invictus



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Violent Sex, death imagery, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Their dance is a dance normally danced by hungry wolves fighting for rotting does, a dance made of violent delights and bordering death.





	The Cat and the Hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onstraysod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onstraysod/gifts).

“Such a pretty little bird,” purrs Lucien like a cat playing with a canary.

Milady laughs, heady with the rippling sense of danger mingling with her lust. She claws at the juncture of Grimaud’s throat and shoulder, nails sharp and cutting like knives.

“Such a pretty little cat”, she breathes into his ear as she bites it, and he bruises her hip.

Their dance is a dance normally danced by hungry wolves fighting for rotting does, a dance made of violent delights and bordering death. He tears her dress, yanks her choker off, while she pulls him by the hair and bites his nipple. It’s deliciously, painfully pleasurable and they are drawn to each other like a moth is drawn to a flame. Their demise is sprawled out in the eyes of each other and yet they jump willingly into the abyss. It’s a potentially mortal fall, but one bringing the greatest ecstasy. Milady spreads her legs as he pinches her nipple, thumbing her clit and sucking a bruise on her pulse. She’s as slick as he is hard, a burning lust in their veins that equals their rivalry. Lucien pushes into her as he licks the scar on her throat. She racks her sharp nails on his back as she draws him in, deceptively offering herself to him. He is no fool. He shoves her hard against the wall and she elbows him with equal nastiness. It’s rough and painful, like two scavenging vultures fighting for scraps and each little crumb is worth the blood. He strangles her as she presses her hairpin against his pulse.

Their climax is a little death bordering on the precipice of the great, and they promise each other to stop until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by this lovely person because they were frustrated there were little to no fic about Lucien Grimaud, and as often their wish is my command. It was fun to write them. I do think they'd make a hot, dangerous pair.


End file.
